is there happy ending for us?
by sehifona
Summary: is there happy ending for us? -Syaoran Am sorry, there is no 'us' for two of us.-Sakura You are liar!-Syaoran Rated: T for killed and angry. Re-edit chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Is there happy ending for us?

By: me

3 years later

-Hong Kong  
Syaoran was delay for his beloved Sakura ever since she left with no letter or phone call. He began wonder if she forgot all about him and moved on with her whatever life she is in.

(Sakura, you promised me you will come back!) Syaoran tears fall down to his chin. (I told you, I won't forgive you if you don't come back soon!) His thoughts interrupt. It knocked on the door for moment then Syaoran finally get up from his bed.

He opened the door and found himself stare at his cousin's eyes, dark blue. "Did you have any picture of Sakura? If not, please leave me be!" Syaoran speak with unfriendly tone. His cousin flinched when he found his cousin's emotionless eyes once more. His cousin pauses for two second when Syaoran glare at him again.

"Well Eriol, I'm waiting!" Syaoran barked. His cousin, Eriol was frown when he getting impatient already. Whenever Eriol goes to Italian, he seemed to bring lots of Sakura and Tomoyo's picture; sometimes he bring Tomoyo's picture instead of Sakura. He decided to visit his cousin, Syaoran's apartment. Eriol comes up to his door, all he got respond is these: "Did you have any picture of Sakura? If not, please leave me be!"

On occasion, he got the respond couple few words from him. "Thanks Eriol, you are the best! Sakura, isn't she cutest? Oh god, I missed her so much!" During the restaurant, Eriol told him that he didn't bring Sakura's picture. He only brings his girlfriend's picture then out of nowhere; Syaoran glare at him.  
Eriol figure out that he only cares about his girlfriend, no EX-girlfriend. Eriol decide to bring Sakura's picture more often to see his reaction. Just as he thought, Syaoran reacted when he saw for more Sakura's picture, he started to snatch every picture of Sakura, even he took Sakura with Tomoyo, and including Sakura's boyfriend (he didn't know until Tomoyo point it out for Eriol and he told Syaoran about it).

Syaoran rip the men out of pictures from next to Sakura. Eriol snapped out of trance from his memory then he gave one of Sakura's pictures toward him; this stint Sakura and her boyfriend with happy face on them. Syaoran took from his hand and looked at all Sakura's pictures.

(What the...More Sakura and that bastard?) Syaoran quickly change the pictures, the more change the pictures, and the more he saw his Sakura with her boyfriend. Guess what? What happened next is Syaoran slit more the men out of pictures from next to Sakura (some of them, aren't near her.)

The more torn pictures Syaoran begun to cry out loud once more. (What have you done, Sakura? I thought you say you loved me!) Syaoran thought. Eriol cringe when he saw Syaoran out of character. (This is all Sakura fault! What the hell did she do to him?)

Syaoran stood up from where he collapses on the floor. (Why Sakura, You promised me not to leave my side. How could you? I love you, damn it!) Syaoran temper around for moment then he walks toward where Eriol still standing but walked pass him.

Eriol puckered brow again, then he followed after him. "Where are you going, Syaoran?" It didn't reply he kept going to the town. Eriol still followed after him to make sure he didn't do any stupid or disgrace right in front of camera.  
It felt like Syaoran wants to humiliated right in front of him, unless if someone able to knocked his sense out that is. The last time he did was, he think he saw Sakura walks by (actually is blond girl who looked like Sakura, but it is not) he acted like as if he was possessive toward Sakura.

He talked exactly like Sakura was in front of him, but instead he find himself staring at the wrong girl. She has green eyes, not emerald eyes. She has yellow blond hair, not auburn hair. Of course the blond girl slaps him from calling Sakura not her name.

Blond girl as known as Seiliya Kura, Seiliya pissed when she is trying to make him fall for her, but instead he calls the wrong girl. Eriol glad that girl was able to wake his cousin from his trance. He told his cousin that he was in the illusion.

Of course, Syaoran was gone back to funk once again. (What the hell is wrong with him? And what happened in here?) Eriol thought. He watched his cousin sulked back and forth. He can hear his murmur something to do with Sakura, again.

Back to reality, Syaoran saw something on TV screen. He saw two guys attacked the girl about why did she leave the guy behind. The lyrics appeared on TV screen.

(Untouchable- tells me why- English version hwa young)

Tell me why you are leaving  
Tell me why can you not feel anything  
Why are you leaving me tell me if you lie  
Tell me why I don't know whether it's me  
Tell me why or is it other things  
Why are you leaving me  
You lied to me tell me why  
The girl's memory show up out of nowhere, it showed their love is in the past. Those music video and lyrics were reminding him of Sakura and himself. His memory also appeared through flashback.

-Flashback

"Syaoran, what should we do tomorrow?" A bouncing young Sakura while young Syaoran chuckle at her cheerful face. "I don't know I prefer I wanted to spent time with you." Syaoran kissed on her lips. Sakura pouted, "Honestly, Syao-kun you are getting naughty every time i came by." Syaoran respond by kissed her again. He broke the kiss first then he said, "I guess you right! I can't resist you; beside you are so kawaii (so cute)!"

-finished flashback

I cannot forget you and all the memories that follow  
at first I just needed someone  
that person was you  
but I didn't know until after you left  
now I visit your homepage a hundred times a day

Like stealing part of a diary  
but you really don't think about me again  
pray that I can see you again at least once

One of those guys was throw the chair away with a slam on to ground. One of other guy was screaming at her then she tried to get up and say something, but one of those guys forced her back to her chair.  
Syaoran watched how those guys were trying to figure out why she did this senseless thing in the first place, drugged.

-Flashback

"Mou ... Syaoran, shouldn't you supposed to work not me?" Sakura tried to cook but Syaoran came in then hugged her from behind while kissed on her nape.

-finished flash back

Syaoran snapped out of abstraction, he decided to buy that music video (if he can find it that is.) Syaoran saw another one that also similar to his past and sensation. Those guys were comparable to the one he seen before these video, except few couple of people from the background were adding and the girl was in the middle of class.  
(No happy ending –supreme SC) (I made the lyrics it up so yeah)

No happy ending

This is the way of our love

There is no glory

There is no pretending

There is no hope for us

Why are you pretending?

For everlasting glory

It is hard to find

Without you, i can't find the way out  
Syaoran was awe when he found another video that remind of his ex-girlfriend. Eriol constricted eye at the video the one Syaoran intent look at for few minute ago. Syaoran finally bought the one he was looking for then he went back to his apartment.

Syaoran didn't aware of Eriol still on his trail, as usual he still in his stupor.

Tell me why

Did you leave me behind?

I seek for the truth

It kept forever

No happy ending

This is the way of our love

There is no glory

Tell me why you did this to me

I don't want to leave you behind

I don't want to see you cry

It kept forever

Longer you pretended

No more glory

No happy ending

Waste your time and my time

Syaoran listen to radio at his room and he seemed to forgetting about his cousin for instant. From his half-open door, Eriol watched his cousin while recoil when he saw his cousin's tear drop coming from his eye one by one. (I can't take it anymore; I got to do something about these before it too late!) Eriol expression was show determined to fix this picture.

Eriol took cell phone from his pocket then typed the number dialogue toward his girlfriend. It ringed couple few times before someone picked up the phone.

Why did you do to me?

Nothing else should i fault error

Don't pretended be in love

No happy ending

Together, we can conquer the world

You walked away

Tell me why I should forget about us

I cried every single night

I dreamed about you each night

Nightmare never gone away

Farther more, i fought for you

I give all everything to you

I gave up all my life just for you

I don't know what I should say to you

I'm not pretended in love

I don't need to pretended in love

-conversation with T and E line  
-voice calls-: Moshi moshi, nande desu ka? (Hello, who is this?)

Eriol -voice-: Konnichiwa, anou wa Tomoyo desu ka? (Hello, is this Tomoyo?)

Tomoyo -voice-: Hai desu, watashi wa Tomoyo desu! Nande desu ka? (Yes, i am Tomoyo! Who is this?)

Eriol -smile through the phone-: Watashi wa Eriol desu! (I am Eriol!)

Tomoyo -gasp through the phone-: Oh, Eriol-kun! What a surprise to hear your voice again!

Eriol -chuckle through the phone-: Well, I guess you can say that! Listen, I need your help instant.

Tomoyo -voice-: Is this about Syaoran-kun again?

Eriol -voice-: Well, yeah it is but...

Tomoyo -confused-: But?

Eriol -anxious voice-: This time is about Sakura!

Tomoyo -frown-: What about her?

Eriol -sigh-: Whatever she did to my cousin, Syaoran was gone mad!

Tomoyo -heard his sarcastic tone-: What do you mean?

Together, we will be a happy couple

For the rest of your life

You are going to blind *blind*

I tried to save our marriage *tried*

Pretending to love

No more glory

No happy ending

Eriol -explain to her about what Syaoran becomes after he came visited him-: Just like that and now he is still bad mood.

Tomoyo -gasp-: Oh my god! This is my entire fault!

Eriol -slight eye at the phone-: What do you mean?

Tomoyo -uneasy voice-: Well, I told her that is okay we should go to Italian after all Syaoran was strong. So he can handle these situation though I didn't know he change back to his original side.

Eriol -grimace-: Sou ka (I see), so you tell me that you give her courage to move on to Italian?

Tomoyo -groan-: Hai, I didn't mean to! Beside, Sakura is half-hearted to think that if she did moved where her otou-san (dad) lived in. Sakura would think that she might abandon Syaoran and hurt his feeling.

Eriol -apprehensive voice-: Sou desu ne (that's right), she did hurt his feeling. It did not mention about Syaoran will definite to alter his cold side, again.

Tomoyo -worried-: Sakura has boyfriend now, she think Syaoran was moving on without her.

Eriol: Did she say regret about this?

Tomoyo: Hai, she did mention about that.

Eriol: Go on.

Tomoyo: And she decided to move on as well.

Eriol: And?

Tomoyo -scowl-: She couldn't stop this after all these is in past. She tried to forget about him twosome insufficient times but when I mention about him, she started balk for second.  
Eriol: ...  
Tomoyo -voice-: Anyway, what should I do now? Does Syaoran finally moved on as well? The way you described about him, it seemed to me he didn't move on, only stuck by the past.

Eriol: ...I think we should bring Syaoran to meet her once more, perhaps we might able to cheer him up. For your second question no. He did try just like Sakura, except he did not have a girlfriend yet.

Don't pretended

This is the way of love

This is the beginning of love

I give all everything to you

I'm not pretended

It kept forever

No more glory

No happy ending

Tomoyo -thought-: What if he gone livid again when he saw her without hesitate he might do something ghastly to her during the visit? -hang up-

Eriol -shocked-: ...-hang up-

-end conversation with T and E line


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: I wish you were here

By: me

Syaoran watched the music video all over again then he cried for a second time. (I should follow you instead here!) Syaoran cursed himself for not follow after her.  
This is the way of love

You left me behind

For the rest of your life

I won't forgive you

I forgiveness only when you begged to come back for me

I break down after you left me

It is hard to find you

Without you i have nothing left within me

No happy ending

Pretending

Together forever

We can reach our goal without worries

"God, what did i do wrong? I loved her very much, I can't take it anymore! I wanted her back in my arm, another time! I wish you were here instead Italian." Syaoran cried out loud. Eriol sigh, he walked toward him and say, "If you were kept this up, wouldn't you suppose to chase after her? You shouldn't sulk if you think you can't take her back, so get up and go after her!"

Syaoran startle when he found himself gaze at his cousin. Syaoran quickly wipe out of his tears then stand up and say, "you right, i should chase after her instead of wasting time in here! I am not forgiveness for what she has done! I won't let her get my tears for this!"

Eriol sigh in relief then looks up at him with a smirk on his face. "Good, we are going to Italian! I know where they live in; beside in Hong Kong there is nothing left for you."

Syaoran nodded his head, he gave his best smile ever can get.

This is the way of love  
Syaoran quickly grasp all belongs whatever he need for this trip. (Sakura, I'm coming after you, even if you had boyfriend!) Syaoran thought. Eriol helped him whatever he need.

-Italian airport

Eriol take the cell phone out-of-pocket then he speed dialog toward his girlfriend's number. It ringed duo scarce minute before someone picked up the phone.  
-Conversation with S and E line

-voice calls-: Moshi moshi, nande desu ka? (Hello, who is this?)

Eriol -shocked-: S-Sakura-chan?

Sakura -slender eye at the phone-: Hai?

Eriol -voice-: Watashi wa Eriol desu!

Sakura -inhale-: Oh, Eriol-kun! Were you calls my best friend?

-Back to airport

Syaoran daydream about his beloved Sakura before he snapped out of thought when he heard Eriol mention Sakura. Syaoran slighted eye at Eriol with curious.

(Was I daydreamed or is it really Sakura? Is that why Eriol shocked?) Syaoran thought. He never had seen his cousin with tremor that cause almost tripped himself.  
-Back to conversation with S and E line

Eriol -nervous-: Hai, I am calling for Tomoyo-chan!

Sakura -smile-: Sou desu ne, Tomoyo-chan was busy at the moment.

Eriol -voice-: Oh, sou desu ka? (Is that right?) Well, can you sent the message for me?

Sakura -beam-: Sure.

Eriol: Tell her that we are going to visit your guys!

Sakura -wheeze-: Honto ni? (Are you really?)

Eriol: Hai, Sakura-chan! -looked at his cousin very carefully-

Sakura: Oh okay then should we pick you guys up?

Eriol: Daijobu (Don't worry about it), we will walked to your place. Sakura: Are you sure about that? -worried-

You drive me crazy

I yearned for your love  
Tell me why

Tell me why

You don't need to pretended we aren't in love

No hope, no glory

That's what you get for leave me behind

-back to airport

Syaoran puckered brow when he heard this conversation. "Eriol let me talked to Sakura!" Eriol turned to his direction. "Why?" Eriol watched every move from his cousin. "Please, let me talked to her!" Syaoran begged. Eriol getting edgy about this, he had a bad feeling about this.

They heard Sakura's voice calls out. Eriol sigh and finally give up then give his cell phone to him. Syaoran happily accept his cell phone.

Don't pretending

No need to break down

I am getting melt down when i heard your voice calls out

No hope, no glory

I chased after you, you walked away

I cried, you laughed

My pressure is going to high

-Conversation with Syao and Saku line

Syao -voice calls-: S-Sakura?

Saku -surprised-: H-Hoe?

Syao -smiled-: Sakura-chan, I missed you. -forgot about Sakura had a boyfriend-

Saku -gulp-: S-Syaoran? Is that you?

Syao -grin-: Hai, watashi wa Syaoran desu! (Yes, I am Syaoran.)

-Back to airport

Eriol was getting tense when he saw Syaoran's eye sparkly every time he heard Sakura.

-Back to conversation Syao and Saku line  
Saku -nervous-: H-how are you today? I missed you too.  
Syao -grin wide-: I'm good and you are?

Saku -gulp-: Hai, I am good! Glad you are okay!

Syao -voice calls-: Aishiteru, Saku!

Saku: ...-looked around but found nothing- Aishiteru, Syao. -whisper

Syao -grimace-: Saku, I'm coming after you! -suddenly remember she had a boyfriend now-  
no happy ending

Pretending

Together forever

We can reach our goal without worries

This is the way of love

I can't let you go

Tell me why I should give up on us

I fell in love so deeply

I getting lose the hope

I won't forgiveness for what you done

There is no hope

No more glory

For the rest of your life

This is the beginning of love

Nightmare will never go away

Farther more, I see your face

I dreamed about you every single night

No happy ending  
It kept forever

We aren't going together

Saku: ...Syaoran -sad tone-

Syao: ...-anxiety-

Saku: I have to go now -heard Tomoyo's shout-

Syao -sigh-: Alright, I will meet you there than. -gave cell phone to his cousin back-

-end conversation with Syao and Saku line

Eriol stare at his cousin whom he went back to reverie once more. He put his cell phone on his ear. Syaoran silent while take a good look at the view.

-Conversation with T and E line

-voice calls-: Hello? Are you Eriol-kun?

Eriol: Hai, watashi wa Eriol desu.

Tomoyo -voice calls-: Ah, Eriol-kun! Saku tells me all about what you told her.

Eriol: Aa, sou desu ne! (Oh, I see.) Good I will meet you guys, I got to go-

-Background voice calls-: Attention please visitor! Airport 606, please get in the airplane now. Again, Airport 606, please get in the airplane now. Thank you very much! Have a- cut off-  
Tomoyo: Oh okay, see you later! Hope you remember our apartment numbers.  
Eriol: Hai, ja ne!

Tomoyo: Ja ne! -hang up-

Eriol -hang up-

-End conversation with T and E line

-back to airport

Eriol looks up at his cousin and say, "come on, let's go!" Syaoran nodded his head. They started to walk toward ticket pass then walks toward airplane.

You drive me crazy

I yearned for your love

Tell me why  
Tell me why

You don't need pretended that we aren't in love

No hope, no glory

That's what you get for leave me behind

Don't pretending

No need to break down

I am getting melt down when i heard your voice calls out

No hope, no glory

I chased after you, you walked away

I cried, you laughed

My pressure is going to high


End file.
